Little Miss Devil
by LastationLover5000
Summary: In a timeline where Bū's battle takes a slightly different turn, the demon takes on a new face. What does this mean for the Universe when a new Majin Bū emerges, hellbent on having her way with everything in sight? Eons before Dragon Ball, a new story unfolds!
1. Naïve Evil

_Once upon a time, deep in the mountains, a young boy with a tail named Son Goku met a girl named Bulma. This fateful meeting began an unlikely friendship that would span the course of years, leading to many escapades that eventually escalated into saving the world — and later, the entire Universe. However, this is not their story..._

* * *

 **Kaiōshin Realm — Eons Before Age**

The Kaiōshin Realm. Home to the Kaiōshin, the gods who exist in balance with the Destruction God as the 'Creation Gods'. It was their duty to watch over the Universe, with each Kaiōshin in charge of a specific quadrant. To further their duties, they were tasked with the creation of new planets and governing of new species throughout the Universe; a task both aided and abetted by the resident Destruction God, Lord Beerus.

However, Lord Beerus had fallen asleep, and the Kaiōshin had enjoyed decades of peace and prosperity.

But peace was ephemeral. As quickly as it could come, it would go as well. And unbeknownst to the Kaiōshin, in the furthest reaches of the Universe, the mage Bibidi was preparing to unleash an eons old eldritch creature: the demonic being known as Majin Bū.

* * *

A soft breeze blew gently through the Sacred Planet of the Kaiōshin. With the Universe at peace, the Kaiōshin found that they too were able to enjoy a brief period of leisure. Tranquility was what this planet existed entwined with. Comrades though they were, the individual Kaiōshin seemed to find amusement in their own tasks. The leader, and the greatest of them all, the Grand Kaiōshin, was relaxing the furthest away from his subordinates, enjoying a lavish meal.

The Eastern Kaiōshin, the youngest and by far the least trained of them all, was buried in a book. An intellectual type, he struggled to keep up with his superiors, and found his leisure was best spent educating himself.

The Northern Kaiōshin occupied himself in a more practical method. As a swordsman, he paid detailed attention to his weapons — specifically created by the Kaiōshin himself — and could be found off near a lake, polishing his prized possessions.

Perhaps the two oddities, however, were the Western and Southern Kaiōshin. Even in times of peace, they preferred to be able to answer the call to action should any threat arise to destroy their tranquil home. The two of them were locked in a friendly sparring match, male and female Kaiōshin dancing across the face of their planet. Both were superb fighters, the Southern specifically.

The two Kaiōshin exchanged brief blows, neither pushing their limits against their own friend. The Western Kaiōshin, a spry young woman, had speed and agility to her advantage; the Southern Kaiōshin, a burly, stocky man, had sheer power at his disposal. Thrusting his arm forward, the Southern Kaiōshin launched a powerful punch; the Western Kaiōshin, using her quick reflexes, pressed her hand to the man's fist, catapulting herself above him, landing on his hand and kicking him into the ground.

Chuckling mischievously, she settled down onto the ground behind him, waiting for her friend to get up. As he did, he was grinning; the Southern Kaiōshin clambered to his feet.

"You're as strong as ever, Western Kaiōshin!" The stocky man replied, unable to suppress the grin on his face. He always enjoyed a challenge, and the Western Kaiōshin was always up for it.

"Never stop training, right, Southern Kaiōshin?" The female Kaiōshin clenched her hand to her side, manifesting a pink sphere of _ki_ in her palm. Thrusting her arm forward, she released the plasma orb towards the Southern Kaiōshin, who deftly moved out of the way, the sphere colliding with the ground, denting it slightly. Smirking at the fact that she was pressing the Southern Kaiōshin, so famous for his strength, and pressed her advantage. With both hands, she generated two spheres of _ki_ , throwing them towards the Southern Kaiōshin.

" _Persistent!_ " The Southern Kaiōshin thought to himself, and once again, he dodged, this time leaping into the air to avoid the incoming bullets of _ki_. This proved fruitless, however, as the _ki_ blasts turned as if they had a mind of their own, following the path of the Southern Kaiōshin. Sensing their presence, the deity turned on his heel, releasing a _kiai_ from his palm; the pressure wave utterly destroyed the _ki_ blasts.

"I'm over here!" The Western Kaiōshin called playfully from directly behind the Southern Kaiōshin, who turned to see the innocent, smiling face of his comrade. After a moment of silence, the pair began to laugh, raucous laughter that shimmered with the lakes of the planet.

"I believe this is the first time in a thousand years that you've managed to best me, even by a little," the Southern Kaiōshin's booming laughter died down, it having masked the wind-chime laughter of the Western Kaiōshin. "Your progress is astounding! In another thousand years, you might surpass me!"

"Cut it down to five hundred, perhaps, Southern Kaiōshin," replied the Western Kaiōshin playfully. "My training regimen has truly become solid within the last three centuries. And yet, I didn't expect to make the kind of progress I have."

"Keep moving at your pace and we may finally be able to make the planet tremble, friend!" The Southern Kaiōshin continued to compliment his female companion, still pleased with their sparring match.

* * *

Even as the Kaiōshin talked among themselves — of their hopes, dreams, the future — they couldn't feel the evil presence approaching their planets at speeds that would put even the proudest fighters to utter shame. Deep within the cold recesses of space, a rose-coloured demon was descending towards the Sacred Planet of the Kaiōshin like a meteor. Bursting into the atmosphere, the form caught fire; a round, spherical shape shooting towards the planet wreathed in flames.

With an explosion that sent shockwaves through the crust of the planet; the very ground began to quake, the water in the lakes trembled. At the sight of the impact, there was a large crater, smaller, perhaps than it should have been, but that was only due to the ridiculously sturdy nature of the Sacred Planet of the Kaiōshin. As a planet meant to house creator deities, it was crafted by their own hands, the four Kaiōshin in concert with each other.

Smoke wafted from the crater, and as it did so, a shadow figure was emerging. At first, a slightly singed, pink-coloured sphere. But the sphere soon began to contort itself into a humanoid shape; a short, muscled figure, whose face was stern, noseless, and had white eyes with black sclera. Atop its head was an antennae, or perhaps it was a tentacle, and it wore baggy white _gi_ like pants with a black belt, and a yellow buckle on which an orange 'M' was adorned.

As this creature re-assumed a human shape, another figure fell out of it. Short, stout, with green skin, and obviously irritated with having been crammed in such a small space, he looked up at the pink creature, jabbing a finger in his direction. "Majin Bū, what were you thinking!?" Gesturing widely to the crater they were standing in, his raspy voice reached a pitch ever higher. "I nearly suffocated, travelling like that! And you couldn't have even slowed down a little!? That was a _crash landing I'll have you k—hey! Where are you going!? Look at me when I'm talking to you!_ "

But Majin Bū already had no interest in what the mage, Bibidi was saying. It craved a battle. While it was unable to sense _ki_ — a skill that wouldn't help it in the presence of deities anyway — the Majin instinctively knew that this planet was where it needed to be if it wanted the fight of its life.

"Those damned Kaiōshin...!" Bibidi clenched his fists, and grit his teeth. "Trying to stop _me_ in the name of 'peace' and 'justice'? My magical arts are the strongest in the Universe! With Majin Bū, I'll make them pay! Won't we, Bū?!"

As before, Bū was not listening to Bibidi's rambles. But this time, the creature had a very good reason to be distracted. The Northern Kaiōshin, who had been the closest to the impact sight of the Majin, was also the first to arrive. Elderly in appearance, and indeed, the eldest of the Kaiōshin, he was by no means frail. While the Kaiōshin didn't recognize the pink creature in front of him, he immediately identified the man behind the creature as Bibidi.

"Accursed mage! Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" The elderly man snapped in anger. He remembered vividly when they had stopped Bibidi's horrific uses of magic throughout the Universe, but in an act of mercy, had let him live in his shame. "You dishonour the mercy we showed you in sparing your life be defiling our holy ground with yourself and this beast?"

"Did you truly expect me to simply walk away after your shaming me, Northern Kaiōshin!?" Bibidi shot back in irritation. "The great Bibidi will not tolerate being mocked, 'Kaiōshin' or not!" Thinking wildly, he added. "With my magic, I've created this fine specimen you see before you: Majin Bū! Bū! Before you is our first victim! Get him!"

The Majin turned to look at Bibidi, evidently thinking something — did it think? — but it silently turned towards the Northern Kaiōshin, and its face cracked into a wicked smile baring sharp, white teeth. The Northern Kaiōshin barely had time to react before the creature's entire body had stretched, closing the distance between him and itself within moments, using the momentum from its movement to hit like a slingshot. Stunned by the blow, he was unable to deflect the creature's incoming next punch, which sent him careening across the surface of the planet.

Despite his age and size, the Northern Kaiōshin flipped back onto his feet, and with the simple wave of a hand, created a sword through magical means. Without even waiting, he gripped the blade with both of his hands, channeling his divine _ki_ through his trademark weapon. He swung the blade with all of his strength, and from the tip of the weapon was expelled a blast of _ki_. Gargantuan in size, it traveled along the arc of the swing, creating a crescent.

Majin Bū's eyes widened as the blast split him down the middle, and continued to travel well past the target it hit, exploding in a brilliant display of light.

"Bū!" Bibidi cried out at the sight of the eldritch creature having been bifurcated. "No! Not now! My Bū!"

The Northern Kaiōshin felt relief flood his body; whatever this strange creature was, his blade had felled it. Drawing himself up to his admittedly unimpressive full height, he was about to proceed towards Bibidi and finish the job they'd started before, only to be to stopped as a pain pierced his body. He looked down at his chest to see a gaping hole, steaming from fresh _ki_. Spluttering, blood dripped from his mouth, and with the last of his energy, he could see that the Majin's hand had risen, still sliced in two from the head down, to fire a _ki_ blast at him.

"I-Imposs-..." Unable to finish this sentence, the Northern Kaiōshin fell to the ground, still gripping his sword despite having died.

Majin Bū quite literally pulled itself back together, forming as if being cut in half was of no hindrance. At first, there was silence, and then, without warning, the Majin began to howl and beat its chest.

Bibidi, was, in the least, surprised. He had never seen this creature pull itself back together like that; it had never been wounded in such a manner where he figured it _could_. "That's amazing, Bū!" Bibidi crowed, jumping up and down. "With powers like those, destroying these pesky Kaiōshin will be easy!"

"No...we're too late...!" The voice of the Western Kaiōshin caught the attention of the attackers, as she and the Southern Kaiōshin had just arrived. Her face blanched at the sight of the fallen Northern Kaiōshin; she could no longer feel his _ki_ , something she had hoped earlier meant that her powers were faltering. She knew now it was something more. When her eyes fell on Bibidi, and the creature next to him, she put two and two together rather quickly.

"Bibidi! You again!" The woman's voice was a snarl.

"It would appear letting you live back then was a mistake," The Southern Kaiōshin replied, equally angry. "That is a mistake we will rectify here! Western Kaiōshin, slay that blasted mage! I will handle this monster he's brought with him!"

"Don't do anything reckless," the Western Kaiōshin warned the burly man, rushing towards the mage, who was about to make his own move, when the figure of Majin Bū materialized before her, its finger-less hands extended towards her stomach. With surprising reflexes, the Western Kaiōshin deftly stepped back, before back-flipping back to gain some distance.

"Southern Kaiōshin! We might need a change of plans," the female Kaiōshin took a stance, and Majin Bū began to beat its chest again.

"Is it protecting the mage!?" asked the Southern.

"I don't think that's it. It simply wants to fight. And it wants all of our attention."

"Then lets not disappoint!"

Without hesitation, the two Kaiōshin rushed towards Majin Bū, and began a rapid exchange of blows with the creature. Despite their conflicting sizes, the Southern and the Western Kaiōshins worked in nearly perfect concert with each other. To them, fighting like this was akin to dancing with each other, and they knew the steps very well. The only issue was the malleable body of the demon they were fighting. For each blow they struck, Majin Bū proved to be able to wind his way around them, slipping and avoiding physical blows to the point that one would find it pointless.

" _So fast...!_ " The Western Kaiōshin thought to herself as the Majin contorted into the strangest shape to avoid her blow. Gripping her palm, she generated a sphere of _ki,_ and the Southern Kaiōshin, realising as well that striking physically would amount to nothing, mimicked his comrade. Both of them extended their palms, thrusting their blasts towards the Majin; the _ki_ spheres combined into a single blast, forming a globe of glowing that would crash into Majin Bū.

With a panicked shout, Majin Bū felt the blast overwhelm him, and carry him away from the sight of the battle, far across the planet of the Kaiōshin. In a brilliant light show that one could mistake for the fireworks of celebration, the _ki_ sphere exploded violently. The two Kaiōshin watched from where they stood; neither could sense the presence of Majin Bū anymore. Had the creature been eradicated?

"Bū!" Bibidi's high-pitched voice could shatter glass with his shriek. Without Bū,he was defenseless. " _Come on, Bū! Regenerate like you did before!_ " The mage thought desperately.

For Bibidi, things were made only worse, perhaps, by the arrival of yet another warrior to the battlefield; and unfortunately for him, this was not merely 'another' warrior. The rotund, portly figure of the Grand Kaiōshin had flown in, landing heavily next to the Southern and Western Kaiōshin. With his stern, yet kind face, he looked over at his elder, the deceased Northern Kaiōshin, and his compatriots, the Southern and Western Kaiōshin.

"Grand Kaiōshin!" The Western Kaiōshin spluttered. "My Lord, you're here!"

"What of the young Kaiōshin, my lord? Of the East?" The Southern Kaiōshin asked in earnest.

When the Grand Kaiōshin spoke, it was not a voice that one would expect from the leader of the deities that governed the entirety of the Universe. And yet, his comrades knew it well. A gentle voice, slightly soft, answered the Southern's question. "When I sensed the incoming threat, and the passing of the Northern Kaiōshin, I implored that the young one hide himself. He's far too inexperienced for this. I would have given you two the same warning...but I don't think I'd be able to keep either of you away from the battle."

"Of course you wouldn't," replied the Southern proudly. "The Western Kaiōshin and I have honed our very skills for a day like this! Even if it had been a direct order, my Lord, we wouldn't have heeded it!"

"This knucklehead could have phrased it more delicately, but he's right," replied the Western with a smile. "While the young Eastern Kaiōshin should indeed preserve his life, we've lived long enough to lay down our lives to eradicate a threat like this, haven't we?"

The Grand Kaiōshin sighed. As admirable as their devotion was, he felt a twinge of regret. "The young, always so ready to give up their lives. But if you insist, then we shall fight together. Now where is the beast? I felt a powerful _ki_ only moments before I arrived."

"The Southern and I blasted it away with a combined _ki_ blast," replied the Western. "But we can't feel its _ki_ anymo—"

She was silenced, however, as a pink beam of _ki_ shot directly past her, landing squarely in the chest of the Southern Kaiōshin. His eyes widened, reminiscent of saucers in their size, and the beam pierced his chest entirely, shooting through him like a plasma spear.

"Southern!" The cry came from the Western Kaiōshin first, followed by their superior. The Western Kaiōshin stared, stunned, as her partner could only look down at the new view in his torso before falling to his knees. She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes as she turned violently to see Majin Bū emerging from a column of rising smoke. Her black eyes burned with a kind of fury that the female Kaiōshin didn't know was possible.

"Oho! Good shot, Bū!" cheered Bibidi gleefully. "If only you'd blasted off the head, you'd have scored twenty points!"

While the Majin could ignore this, the Western Kaiōshin felt a vein throb in her temple. To see her closest friend be killed before her eyes, and then for this accursed mage to further shame him through mockery...it was far more than she could stand. Turning away from her fallen comrade and her leader fully, the Western Kaiōshin felt her _ki_ began to rise. An aura began to emanate from her body, her _ki_ expressing itself outwardly.

The Grand Kaiōshin, however, could feel the woman's emotions overtaking her judgement, and a bead of sweat dripped down his skull.

"Western Kaiōshin, please, don't act rashly!"

But the woman was already beyond the point of listening now. The blood was thundering in her ears, and the Southern Kaiōshin's final moments were flashing across her eyes again, and she began to think they would be permanently plastered there. He had been her friend, confidant, and teacher. And this creature had destroyed that. As long as she was breathing, it wasn't something she would let slide.

With a mighty cry, she launched herself forward, speeding along the surface of the Sacred Planet of the Kaiōshin, and slamming a fist violently into the stomach of the Majin. She had forgotten that physical attacks had done nothing to it before, and didn't react in surprise when her blow stunned the demon; she had already brought her knee up to its chin, sending the Majin spiraling backwards.

As the Majin tried to regain its composure, the Western Kaiōshin charged a pink sphere of _ki,_ lobbing it towards Majin Bū. The sphere made contact, exploding and entirely erasing its torso. But the Western Kaiōshin wasn't done yet, and fired another sphere of _ki_ at the legs, which were just beginning to fall. The sphere exploded like the previous, reducing the legs to only a few pink pieces.

Bibidi could only gasp as he witnessed the eradication of Bū yet again. He didn't know the extent of his creature's regeneration. What if it couldn't get back up?

As the small globs fell to the ground, the Western Kaiōshin turned towards Bibidi. With his creature out of the way, he would be left defenceless. "We showed you mercy last name, mage. This time, you won't be so fortuitous." Forming a sphere of pink _ki_ , she lobbed it directly towards Bibidi.

"Bol erirac leti bemopo nih tot atienitiec!" The mage cried, and in doing so, the _ki_ blast was nullified. "Do you think I'm defenceless without my Bū!? I'm Bibidi, the greatest mage in the Universe!" Despite his boasting, the mage was feeling very fearful. His magic, for all its power, wasn't the most useful on the offensive side. He could only play defence and hope to find some way out of this.

A vein throbbed in the Western Kaiōshin's beautiful forehead. She had seen more than enough of Bibidi to last her for the next three thousand years, and his magic was doing little more than prolonging her irritation. "If blasts won't work, then I'll strike you down myself!" Advancing on the mage with stunning speed, she raised an arm, swinging it down towards the cowardly mage, who began to prepare another spell ("Amih seya etoc—") but found her arm impeding by a mass of pink slime covering it.

Horrified, the Kaiōshin tried to back away but found herself unable to move. " _Is this a product of Bibidi's magic...!?_ " Her first thoughts were to fittingly blame the mage, but realization hit her the moment she saw the pieces of the Majin that she'd blown to bits had taken on a life of their own. " _No! It's that creature!_ " The slime that had encased her arm was creeping up the rest of of her body, until it simply washed over her like a wave of goo.

"Western Kaiōshin! No!" The Grand Kaiōshin had no idea what this creature was doing, but it appeared to be trying to smother his comrade. Worse, if he was to attack, he could accidentally kill her, a grief he couldn't bear to live with.

"What's happening!?" The Western Kaiōshin tried to struggle, attempting to push the slime off of her body but it merely wrapped around her in ways she didn't believe material could bend. Her vision was repeatedly obscured, and then cleared, and obscured once again as the goo kept fighting to keep its hold over the Kaiōshin, having finally immersed her entire body in the slime.

Her cries began to become muffled, and the rose-coloured goo began to tighten and constrict over her body; eventually, it changed from the amorphous blob it had been to a feminine form, struggling to regain shape. Electricity began to crackle around the material as it began to take a proper form again; first, all pink, but then colour began to apply itself to the clothes that were forming.

Majin Bū had been reborn.

There was a stunned silence between the Grand Kaiōshin and Bibidi. This was a phenomenon that neither were familiar with, but it had only taken the Grand Kaiōshin a moment to piece it together. His comrade, the Western Kaiōshin, had been absorbed by this demon, and the result was standing in front of them.

"Majin Bū?" Bibidi's voice quavered. "I-Is that you, Majin Bū?"

Majin Bū ignored Bibidi, and was overlooking her new body in relative silence. She had taken on an entirely feminine build, slender around the limbs with an averagely proportioned bust; her face had become smoother, and her eyes rounder. Normally bald, she now had additional head-tentacles that framed her face in a manner similar to hair on other species, and flaps of similar coloured skin went past her neck to give off the same effect. These were all physical traits gained from the absorption of the Western Kaiōshin, but nothing intrigued her more than her hands.

Clenching her fists, she found herself amused with the fact that she now had fingers; her previous hands had been devoid of them, but she now possessed ten thin digits. Her attire was not at all to her liking, as she now wore the tunic of the Western Kaiōshin over the pants and boots she'd originally had, but this was something she'd deal with later.

Finally, when she decided she wanted to break the silence, Majin Bū answered Bibidi's question. "Yes. I am Majin Bū. And you're Bibidi, aren't you?"

This surprised Bibidi. While he had asked the question, he hadn't expected an eloquent answer from this beast of instinct. But perhaps this would be fortuitous for him. If it could speak, then perhaps it could take orders better as well. "How do you feel, Bū?"

"New," replied the female Majin simply, before continuing. "In fact, I feel positively renewed! I haven't been this awake and aware in eons!" Turning on the spot, she observed the planet. "The sky, the ground, the air...this is what it's like to take everything in in full, isn't it, Bibidi?!" A smile broke out onto her face, a smile that the Grand Kaiōshin recognized with a heart wrenching pang was the Western Kaiōshin's.

"Um...yes..." Bibidi was deadpan, even surprise was failing him now.

Turning back to face Bibidi, her smile didn't waver. "I'm more awake now than I've been since you awoke me from my slumber, Bibidi. I do wonder how long that must have taken to discover just the right string of words to wake me up. And I will forever appreciate that." Still smiling, she raised her hand, and before Bibidi could even react, released a pink blast of _ki_ with such intensity he was erased without so much as a gasp of pain. "But how much longer will it take before you find another string of words to put me back to sleep? So carry my gratitude away with you to the Afterlife, _Master_."

"You're a monster...!" The Grand Kaiōshin hissed. "You kill my comrades without hesitation, devour their souls, and even betray your own without a thought—"

"On the contrary, my Lord," replied Bū in a manner eerily reminiscent of the Western Kaiōshin. "I put quite a bit of thought into whether or not I should have killed him."

The Grand Kaiōshin had no words to say, nothing he could convey with emotions anymore. They were beyond this creature, who killed so callously without any regard for the feelings of others. The deity leaned back, inhaling deeply, before expelling a thin blast of _ki_ from his opened mouth.

Bū's eyes widened, taking in the scene with relish; the idea that this attack could convey danger to her brain was still so exhilarating, she only managed to dodge at the last moment, having been drunk on sensation. The blast cut a thin line where it hit and proceeded to move, slicing into the crust of the planet but doing relative little damage. Majin Bū giggled; the idea that an attack of that magnitude could hurt her was laughable.

"My Lord, if your comrades couldn't best me before, what chance do you have now, when one of them is a part of me?" She asked, smiling brightly. Still getting used to this new body and strength, she only knew one thing for sure; she could win. Her bright smile turned sinister as she formed two spheres of _ki_ , one for each palm, and they connected into a line. She released the energy blasts, which combined and converged into a single blast, overwhelming the Grand Kaiōshin.

"I have to admit though, even I'm surprised by how far I'm come with absorbing the Western Kaiōshin," admitted the demon woman, shrugging as she advanced on the Grand Kaiōshin, who was standing up once more. "Though it wasn't like I was giving it much thought when I jumped on the opportunity, I just—" She was cut off as a barrage of _ki_ blasts were unleashed by the Grand Kaiōshin, one of them succeeding in ripping a hole through her stomach. Using her hands, she deflected the other blasts, sending them careening off the planet, and some out of orbit. With a look of irritation on her cute face, the Majin continued coldly. "It's rude to interrupt people, my Lord." With a simple thrust of her body, she regenerated the wounded spot, clothed and all. Vanishing so quickly she may have simply been materializing from one spot to another, the Majin appeared in front of the Kaiōshin, and placed a hand towards his face.

"It's been a pleasure working with you; the Western Kaiōshin sends her regards."

From her palm was expelled a blast of _ki_ , pink in colouration. The strength of the blast was immense, and it entirely blew away the Grand Kaiōshin's head, leaving only a torso to fall to the ground. Having finished the job, the cold look vanished from Majin Bū's face, and she smiled brightly once again.

"The annoyance is out of the way," she mused to herself, immensely pleased. "Though I feel conflicted. This was what _Bibidi_ wanted, wasn't it? The extermination of these Kaiōshin? And is this..." She used her new-found intelligence to try and place a word to what she was feeling. "...guilt? Perhaps just a little...it might be the Western Kaiōshin in me."

She cast a look at the bodies of the people she'd killed; the Northern, Southern, and Grand Kaiōshin. Her gaze lingered particularly on the body of the Southern Kaiōshin, and she sighed. "Fallen enemies or not, they don't deserve to be displayed like this." With a wave of her hand, she created a dent in the crust of the planet, a makeshift grave, and began to place the bodies of the Western Kaiōshin's fallen comrades in the hole. Sealing it away with dirt, she frowned. It was still incomplete. Gently levitating a rock with telekinesis, she placed it over the grave; her antennae began to glow, and she fired a beam towards the rock, turning it into a makeshift gravestone.

In a strange language, it marked who was buried, and served as the grave-marker for the fallen Kaiōshin; a way of both immortalizing what she'd accomplished, as well a way to assuage the guilt she felt for killing the Kaiōshin that the Western Kaiōshin had held so dear.

"I suppose there's nothing for me left to do here," the girl said to herself, rising into the air. "With the Kaiōshin gone, the whole of the Universe is mine!" With an estimated septillion planets in the Universe, she had so much awaiting her to keep her occupied.

But as the Majin rose into the air, flying away from the planet, a detail had skipped her mind, and in essence, it ensured the Grand Kaiōshin had the last laugh this day. Hiding, the lone survivor out of the Kaiōshin that were meant to guard the Universe, was the Eastern Kaiōshin, watching the newly created Majin leave his planet with a mixture of anger, grief, and fear.

He had managed to survive. But what would he do now?

* * *

 **A/N:** _So here it is. Beyond The Erased Chronicles and The Heart of Adventurers, this is going to be my third little pet project. This was an idea I couldn't exactly let die, but also couldn't turn into a one-shot either. So this story is going to be my first work that has a villain protagonist, specifically, Majin Bū — or as I will call her from this point on in the author's notes, Miss Bū. I'm actually very excited to do this story, because it reminds me of a story my friend Demod20 does — A Predator Among Us, which is my favorite story he's written and I highly recommend it to to any BLEACH fans who like Aaroniero Arruruerie. He's also doing a story that focuses somewhat on Majin Bū called Buu on You; while I haven't looked at it yet, it seems to be very popular as well, and is a crossover between the DBZ series and multiple American superheroes (the Joker is in it, that should tell you quite a bit)._

 _I do hope this story is well received. I intend to update it every few months, hopefully just enough so that it doesn't interrupt The Erased Chronicles, which I know is very well liked and I love writing it. Before I close out, to anyone wondering what's up with this battle between Bū and the Kaiōshin, remember that the manga, which is what I abide by, technically never showed anything. It gave mention to it, and mentioned the Southern and Grand Kaiōshin were absorbed, but that was it. I did delve into the filler_ just a bit _for the designs, but that was all. So this fight was entirely my own and I think it was alright. Majin Bū — and later Miss Bū — is just that much stronger than these guys that it didn't mean much, expanding would have simply been fluff. On a final note, Bibidi's incantation is quite literally gibberish. I consulted a gibberish generator for it._

 _So, I hope everyone enjoys this little project of mine, and to answer the final obvious question, no, this is not a prequel to The Erased Chronicles. That would not be fair to...literally everyone involved on the heroes side. Let's thank Demod20 once again for giving this story the proofreading treatment, and I'll see you guys in a few months!_


	2. Djinns and Magic

**Last Time On Little Miss Devil** : _Bibidi had somehow invaded the Kaiōshin Realm, the dimension of the Kaiōshin which exists outside the sphere of the universe. Unleashing the demon Majin Bū on the inhabitants, the Kaiōshin were methodically slaughtered by the rose-tinged creature. In an unpredictable turn of events, the Western Kaiōshin was absorbed into the Djinn, and the result was a creature never before seen; Miss Bū, a cultured, sophisticated, female incarnation of the demon. Killing Bibidi, Miss Bū departs from the Kaiōshin realm, and her adventures begin!_

* * *

 **Western Galaxies, the Universe**

Utilizing the unique method that Bibidi had gotten the two of them into the Kaiōshin Realm, Bū had made her exit, and was departing off into the vastness of space's vacuum. It was only when she was a good enough distance into the vacuum, illuminated only by the faint light of stars, that the Majin felt something was off. It took her a moment to realize what the problem was.

" _It's this Kaiōshin garb..._ " The rose-tinged woman thought, pulling on the unique garment that she was now wearing — a symbol of the Kaiōshin and their followers, fellow Shinlings. " _I hate it._ " She said solidly to no one in particular. _"I suppose I never did actually_ wear _anything on my upper body before I absorbed the Kaiōshin, did I?_ " Thinking about it, she decided on the most logical course of action; simply dispose of the irritating garment. She ripped the clothing from her upper body, the shreds floating freely around her due to the lack of gravity.

Without the Kaiōshin garment, Bū's chest was bare to the world. And yet, she found rather quickly that this made her more uncomfortable, but in a different way. Despite the lack of any being present, Bū found herself wondering what would happen if anyone saw that she wasn't wearing a top. Grumbling over her newly acquired modesty, which she blamed again on the Kaiōshin that now resided within her body, the girl pointed her antennae at the floating shreds of cloth; with a flash of bright pink light, she turned the shreds into a simple black and gold vest, which she slipped into, content that it at least did some work to cover her chest.

"This is better," she said, this time out loud, surprised that no sound came out. One of the mysteries of outer space, and the lack of sound fascinated her. Distracted from her outfit obsession, Bū tried to say a few more words, settling into spewing sentences instead. To her delight, she found no sound was heard, and a silent giggle escaped her lips as the girl continued to defy basic logic by speaking in outer space.

Finally distracting herself from her amusement, the girl continued to fly through the vacuum of space. Using knowledge gleaned from the Kaiōshin she absorbed, she knew one thing; the Universe was not 'young', but the balancing between "destruction" and "creation" made things difficult. Life was sparse and scattered on planets, but where life developed, it had certainly flourished. And with the Kaiōshin, these Sōzōshin who create life and planets in the universe, out of the picture, she could do whatever she pleased.

No. This wasn't quite correct.

"I suppose the only real problem right now is that the Hakaishin Beerus might find me..." The Majin mulled it over, a thin finger placed to her chin. The Hakaishin Beerus was the god who governed destruction, and who had become a Hakaishin 75 million years ago, he would certainly pose a problem to her if she ran into him. Puffing out her cheeks, she frowned. "I don't want him to ruin everything!"

Unable to continue her pouting for too much longer, the feminine Majin sat cross-legged in the void of space, a thin finger placed to her beautiful face. She needed to map out a direction. With that spoilsport Bibidi gone, and the Kaiōshin handled in one way or another, she was free to do as she pleased. Racking through the Western Kaiōshin's memories, Miss Bū decided to map out a course. And there was one planet that the Western Kaiōshin had been notably fond of that seemed to draw Bū's attention as well.

Slapping a fist into her squishy palm, she grinned. "Planet Gamus!"

With a course finally set, the Majin took off with _ki_ propelling her, dashing through the vast vacuum of space at terrifying speeds. The planet Gamus was still within the western galaxies, where the West Kaiō and Western Kaiōshin governed, meaning it was within "traveling distance" for the gummy girl. "Time to meet some new people!"

* * *

 **Planet Gamus, Western Galaxies, the Universe**

As far as inhabited planets went, to the Western Kaiōshin, planet Gamus was perhaps her favorite. Unlike the planets of many species in the Universe, Gamus was a planet that did not devote itself to brutal forms of _ki_ -based fighting, but rather, to magic. As such, the inhabitants of the planets were all talented in the magical arts, many of which they'd invented and refined themselves. Even their society was heavily governed by magic, utilizing magic to power appliances, accomplishing every day tasks, and yes, even sporting events were done with magic.

Floating in space, the planet was rocky and terrestrial. The planet appeared much like any other which could support life, however, what made it unique, standing out among the beautiful hues of blue, grey, and green that dotted the planet, was the multitude of rings that surrounded the planet, much like certain gas giants. If possible, they served to make Gamus even more beautiful, particularly to the inhabitants, the Gamusans, who enjoyed the spectacular view of the rings from the surface of their planet.

Against the light of their sun, the planet was practically a jewel.

And it was towards this jewel that Majin Bū rocketed towards, an innocent smile brimming on her face. The memories of Gamus were present in her head, but they were hazy, as if from another life — which they technically were. She wanted to experience the planet the Western Kaiōshin loved with her own eyes, now that she was awake. See how it amused her, if it did at all.

She broke the atmosphere and, her _ki_ protecting from burning in the atmosphere this time around, she hit something peculiar. It impeded her movement, but it was invisible; as if the air as suddenly thickened. Placing a hand to it, she frowned; the Western Kaiōshin knew what this was. "Nal-ardess", a planet-wide barrier spell meant to keep out intruders, incoming meteoroids, and the like. The Gamusans had created the spell's barrier as a way to keep their planet safe, and it typically destroyed any matter that attempted to forcefully pass through it.

Bū placed her hand into the barrier, finding that it gave way ever slightly, before repelling her back. Certainly enjoyable, but it prevented her from getting to the planet's surface, which was already starting to make her upset. Piercing the barrier was _possible_ , certainly, but all it would do is alert the Gamusans to her presence, assuming a strange figure hitting their barrier hadn't already. And she didn't come here to cause terror — not yet, anyway — so she wanted to avoid that.

"But how do I get into the barrier?" She thought, growing evermore frustrated. But then the answer became clear. A technique that could take her anywhere in the Universe she so desired had recently become hers, and she hadn't even thought to use it. A childish grin of pure joy slipped onto her face.

"Kai-Kai!"

This was the technique used by the Kaiōshin that allowed them to travel anywhere in the known universe with only the need to know where they wanted to go in their head. Quite a dangerous technique for a dangerous girl to have come across. Instantly, she vanished, reappearing immediately on the surface of the planet, and the sight she took in was breathtaking.

She found herself surrounded on all sides by nature; the grass blew beneath her feet, wind rustling around her smoothly. She appeared to be in the middle of plains, at first, however, closer inspection revealed that she was in fact on a floating island. She walked over to the edge, and realized that she was standing a few hundred thousand feet in the air on a mass of floating rock.

The island Bū stood on, however, was not the only floating island on the planet. While she could see towering cities of rock and marble on the surface world, there were many floating islands defying the laws of gravity, levitating without any form of support. The islands varied between forests to small cities to bare plains like the one on which she now stood. Realizing this was part of the magic that flowed through Gamus, Bū couldn't help but feel her excitement grow.

"Everything here...it's so beautiful!" She grinned, her eyes sparkling, lying on the grass and peering over the side of her new perch. Down on the surface, the cities of rock and marble sparkled in the sunlight, refracting the light and creating shimmering rainbows. Casting her gaze to the skies, she saw that the air was even more populated than simply with these buoyant islets.

Unique birds, if they could be called that, flew through the skies, crowing and shrieking, a sound that Bū did not find at all offensive, due to the melody of their song. Clouds of various hues also dotted the skies; due to the height of these floating islands, some simply lazed by the formations themselves. Purple, yellow, pink, crimson, light blues ordinary whites; a cornucopia of colour assaulted the female Majin's eyes, and she enjoyed every second. Deciding a gamble would be worth it, the woman jumped from her perch, attempting to land on the clouds. She found quickly that she could board the clouds; yellow, red, white, purple, and other colours. The normally gaesous constructs turned "solid" against her body, and she found herself with a fascinating new cushion that moved through the pink Gamusan skies.

Hugging the cloud, giggling all the way, Miss Bū enjoyed the relaxing ride across the upper atmosphere of the planet. "So fuuuuuun~" She squealed. As she soared, she came across what she'd really been hoping to find — a local. Flying at almost equal height to her, also riding a cloud, was a Gamusan. Now that she saw them with her own eyes, the species was the semi-basic template for the Universe; humanoid, in this this case, a male, with bright white eyes and spiky, white hair. He looked to be no older than an adolescent, and when he saw Bū, flashed a look of confusion.

"Suou dru morath digiki?" The man spoke in an alien tongue that Bū was unable to discern. There _was_ a common tongue in the Universe, the Kaiōshin had seen to that. However, either this Gamusan did not know it, or did not believe to speak to a foreigner in a tongue she would most likely understand. Miss Bū frowned, tilting her head. Already, the Gamusan had struck her ire, her mood flashing and changing as quickly as it ever did. Her antennae moved, curling forward, releasing a bright pink flash. Within seconds, the Gamusan had become transformed into something far more appealing to the Majin.

"Lollipop!" She grinned, reaching over the grab the floating candy, eyes aglow, and began to suck on it. Rolling it idly over her tongue, she looked down at the Gamusan surface. "Maybe the rest of the people down there'll be nicer than this meanie!"

Standing firmly on her cloud perch, lollipop still clenched firmly between lips, the Majin leapt from the cloud, ignoring wind resistance entirely as she made a hectic descent to the ground. Ignoring a slight longing to go back and reclaim the cloud she'd been using, the girl landed roughly onto the ground that dotted the Gamusan landscape. The cloud she traveled on had carried her far in a short span of time, further than a typical cloud moved, and she had been carried far away from the sparkling metropolis of Gamusa.

If it was possible, the surface was more beautiful than the floating islands. She had landed in a flower-field, covered in vast distances with flowers that Miss Bū had never seen before; vivid shades of cyan, indigo, lavender, and other colours filled her vision. She could smell the scents intermingling — her nose functioned differently than the majority of the universe, but she still technically had one — and felt a blissful smile cross her face, the lollipop almost slipping from her mouth.

Wading through the flower field, the Djinn woman simply let the sights take her in. She really did love this planet — even if the people made her puff out her cheeks in frustration — and she was surprised to see that such a beautiful world existed.

"That Bibidi always had me going around blowing things up — though it _was_ really fun — and I never got to see beautiful places like this!"

Continuing to wade her way through the flowers, she approached a unique construct. It took the girl a moment before she could place exactly what it was; she hadn't seen one before, but the Western Kaiōshin had. It was a shrine, a very basic one at that. Gray in colour, with wooden doors, it rested in the middle of the flower-field, standing out against the bounty of nature and the rock and marble cities she had seen on her way here.

Walking towards it, the naïve Djinn peered at the wooden structure, walking around it, and investigating it as thoroughly as she could. Running her thin pink hand along it, the girl couldn't help but feel her curiosity spike. This _was_ a magical world, and shrines often contained great powers. If she could tap into these powers in the shrine, certainly her own magics — already powerful and further enhanced by the Western Kaiōshin that resided cozily within her body — how much stronger could she become?

Thinking about how best to acquire the power hidden within the shrine, Majin Bū did not notice the footsteps approach her and the shrine. It was only when a voice called out to her, that she realized she had been spotted. Idly licking the lollipop in her mouth, she frowned, responding to the voice that said:

"Dreh hi mindol losei dreh?"

Scowling, the Djinn turned to look at the person who spoke in the foreign tongue yet again. Her eyes landed upon a woman who was deathly pale, with wide white-lavender eyes and long white hair. Her outfit was a long, flowing robe made out of silk. Semi-transparent, it had multiple layers which prevented it from revealing any of the woman's body; perched on her head were two horns that jutted up before curving downward, almost appearing as if they were bony ears.

"Another rude person who can't assume a stranger might not speak their language," she groaned huffily. "This planet is beautiful but the natives need work!"

"Yeil..." The woman frowned, and muttered a few short words, none of which were intelligible to Majin Bū. A thin white hand was placed into the air, and a bubble of light pink energy immersed from it, spreading outwards until it spread well past Bū and faded away, leaving the Djinn confused, while the woman didn't bat an eye.

"What...was that?" Bū asked, seemingly pointlessly, as the woman had just displayed that she did not speak the basic tongue.

"A translation spell," replied the woman in a soft voice. "You speak the basic tongue, a tongue I have never had the time to learn; many on our planet do not speak it."

"...But...you...speak it now..." Majin Bū was having trouble putting two and two together, staring at the pale woman through her white eyes, confused.

"As I said, I used a basic translation spell to create this field. Within it, the words that reach our ears are immediately translated into the language we understand. Now I'll ask again," her eyes narrowed, and her face became quite threatening. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was taking a tour?" Bū offered innocently, and not at all untruthfully. She technically was here for the purposes of enjoying the sights the planet had to offer.

"No." was the simple answer. "That shrine is an important relic of the Gamusan people. Step away. Now." The last word was quite clearly a threat.

Miss Bū smiled, an innocent, excited smile crossing her round face. The wording of the woman's reply made her want to tap into the power of that shrine all the more. And yet she knew the woman wouldn't let her do something like that so easily. "I don't wanna, you see. I've become quite interested in this little thing now." Moving her thin pink hand along the shrine, her smile became slightly mocking.

"Then I will _make you move!_ " The alien woman extended two hands, muttering words that were not afforded translations, stringing them together in the form of a chant. Her hands began to glow in a vibrant display of flame, orange, yellow, and white lights dancing on the palms of her hands. In a fury, the woman launched them forward, a veritable flamethrower burning forward.

Bū dissolved into a blur, the flames crashing into the ground, spiraling like a typhoon. They left no visible burn marks against the grounds, and the flowers were neither harmed nor damaged. That must be what made them magic. The Djinn reappeared in the air, but as she did so, the woman beneath began to string words together again, pointing all five fingers at Majin Bū.

The pink woman's vision shifted, as suddenly, she found herself standing on the ground, directly where the woman had once been. The strange entity, in turn, was standing next to the shrine, weaving words into yet another sentence, before placing a hand quietly on the shrine itself.

" _This must be her magic...!_ " The girl thought, growing steadily irritated and the fight had only just begun. She had been excited, at first, at the prospect of someone strong. But that excitement faded quickly in exchange for irritation. Raising her hand up, the Djinn girl lobbed a pink ball of _ki_ towards the woman, only to find it, to her surprise, deflected by a simmering barrier. Granted, the _ki_ blast was not her strongest, but she was still surprised. " _Looks like she's actually got some really strong magic!_ " Miss Bū's eyes lit up.

She saw a prospect.

With her goal of erecting a protective barrier around the shrine complete, the alien woman turned her blank eyes back towards Miss Bū. "You are persistent; even in the wake of my magic, you refuse to falter. I'll give you credit. But will you be strong enough to break through my wards? Can your body handle my spells?" Muttering more incantations, the thin pale hand struck the air. In the moments following, Miss Bū felt a rush of air and slid left.

Fittingly so, as in the next moment, her arm flew off her body, landing limp a few kilometers from her. Her eyes widened — she hadn't even seen it coming — but she was far from intimidated.

"So you don't even bleed...just like a monster," the woman said icily. "But I'll slice you to ribbons and finish this up." The woman repeated the same incantation, moving her hand along in multiple patterns instead of a simple swipe. The familiar rush of air accompanied the movements, and in an instant, the Majin girl was cut to pieces, falling into a heap of pink flesh on the ground. The lollipop she'd been sucking on had fallen as well, laying on top of the general mass of flesh. Compared to the beautiful flowers on which she now lay, the sight was quite disturbing.

The white woman glanced coldly down at the jumble of flesh and clothes, her white eyes unfeeling. She moved over to the pieces, resolving to at least give her opponent a proper burial. Gamusans did not leave the dead unattended, for such things were against their ways. As she bent down to reach for the pieces, she felt something move at her foot. Looking downward, the woman saw the hand she had sliced off with her spell was gripping her ankle.

"What is this!?" She gasped, disgusted as the hand began to wiggle and move, lashing upwards like a snake. It began to coil its way around her body, moving swiftly, until it had encased her in a pink coil of flesh. Not one to be deterred the determined woman began to utter another incantation, but this was interrupted quickly by the intrusion of the severed hand into her mouth, entirely severing off her means of forming magic words.

The arm squeezed the alien woman like a python, and with her mouth completely lodged, she was unable to incant her spells, leaving her, for the first time since she and Miss Bū had begun fighting, truly vulnerable.

There was additional squirming on the ground, as the pieces of flesh that the woman had cut into pieces began to twitch and move. They converged onto each other, before erupting from the ground in a wave of flesh. If the bound woman could have screamed, she would have, but the liquid form of Majin Bū latched onto her, enveloping her in a wave of pink. Unable to fight it, the alien woman could only endure as the goo that was Majin Bū constricted itself over her form. Her own consciousness was beginning to quickly fade, and she knew no more as the absorption completed itself.

The goo of Majin Bū began to once again take a feminine shape. Her proportions did not alter too much, though she noticed she had become slightly taller. Her antennae, which had been rather short, lengthened to in-between her shoulder blades. Furthermore, her top had changed from the vest she was still very fond of, to the transparent top the alien woman had been wearing. Quickly rectifying this change, she was pleased to see she did feel weaker in terms of her _ki_ , and was sure that her magic was grown exponentially.

"And now I can claim my prize...!" Walking towards the shrine, Miss Bū was surprised to find herself utterly repulsed. A strange force, the very same barrier that had blocked her _ki_ blast from earlier, was now preventing her from getting within a foot of the shrine. Forced away by the vivid red sphere, the Majin was growing annoyed. "Why!? I won! Its mine, I won!" Trying to calm down, she searched the memories of the mage woman she had just absorbed, and found something that, if possible, made her angrier.

The barrier erected around the shrine had no reversal spell. The mage woman — who Miss Bū now knew to be named Ototo — had erected the barrier was a fail-safe; she was completely prepared in case things had turned sound. "It's! Not! Fair!" She screamed, glowering at the shrine with a look of loathing and desire. She wanted whatever power was contained within that wooden construct. But now, she couldn't get to it.

The only logical thing to do was make everyone pay. Her tongue moving over the lollipop that had been restored to its position when she reformed, the demon woman placed two hands down on the planet. She then let loose an explosion of _ki_ , pink waves travelling down from the surface towards the core. The process was lengthy, and took a few moments, but then, a chain reaction began to be set off.

Cracks began to form within the planets crust, magma shot upwards out of the surface. The entire world was starting to shake, and there was a giant rupture beginning to form along the equator of the world. While she couldn't hear it, she knew people were running and screaming and that was going to help her sleep at night. The Majin woman began to float into the air, rising ever so higher as she watched the world devolve into a mass of light and fire. With a smile, she teleported with a cry of "KAI KAI!", exiting outside the planets protective barrier and watching from a suitable distance as it burst like a powerful firework. Watching the multiple different hues flash before her eyes, she sighed contentedly.

"Now I can go play somewhere else!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yeah, so...just looking at the delay between this chapter and the first chapter, that should show I have absolutely no set release schedule for this story. And to anyone who doesn't like that, I'm sorry! But this story is meant to be a relaxing little side project I can do when I feel like it, not an obligation like my Erased Chronicles, which, while I love, I feel pressured to update as often as I can. So this story has absolutely no schedule for it...and to be honest, no plan yet. I'm just going with the flow. Regardless, I like the reception this has gotten with just one chapter. Thank you all so far!_

 _So, to address some things. "Gamus" is an obvious pun; it is a pun on Magus, or "Mage", i.e. MAGIC. I actually think that's the only pun I've got down here. Funnily, yes, the woman absorbed by our Little Miss Devil is indeed modeled after the Ōtsutsuki clan. So, to anyone who was hoping for more out of the second chapter, sorry! This is just a nice little update until the next one comes along._

 _Two things. First, as always, lets thank my friend Demod20 for helping me proof this chapter and get it posted for you guys! Second, going with the theme of the Ōtsutsuki clan I had in the people of this planet, if you like Naruto, go check out Boruto Gaiden: The Beginning of the Crimson Spring, by BowToThePrince10. It's a good up and coming Naruto story that takes place after Boruto: Naruto the Movie. It doesn't have quite the attention I think it needs, so, shameless plug for a good friend of mine! So, I'll see you all, PROBABLY, in a few months._

 _...No promises though._


	3. Djinns and Demons

**Last Time On Little Miss Devil:** _With the Western Kaiōshin absorbed, Majin Bū had become a whole other entity; Miss Bū, a more sophisticated, but still overly violent, incarnation of the original Djinn. With the entire Universe as her plaything, Miss Bū eventually landed on the planet of mages, Gamusa. Drawn by the power of a magical shrine, Miss Bū finds it out of her reach when a resident mage, Ototo, sealed it away within a barrier. Miss Bū fought against Ototo, and won, absorbing yet another person into her being. However,upon finding out the barrier cannot be broken by conventional means, Miss Bū destroys the planet and moves on with her adventure._

* * *

Miss Būhad only recently began to think about her adventure back on Gamusa. It had been perhaps a month — by the standards of how time was judged within the Kaiōshin Realm, at any rate — since her disastrous trip there. That shrine; that powerful magical construct. She knew it had stored _so much power_ inside it. Even if Ototo, the girl she absorbed didn't know what power was within the shrine, it had been something intense.

But during their battle, Ototo locked it away. The barrier that protected that shrine was something that could not be reversed.

"She was so willing to seal her entire race off from that power, just to keep _me_ away from it," the Majin said huffily. Her only logical recourse had been to blow the planet into oblivion. And why shouldn't she have? She was the winner. And she'd been denied the victory prize. With a planet in tatters behind her, and her magical abilities strengthened, Miss Bū proceeded throughout the Universe at a leisurely pace.

Yet, at her leisure, she couldn't help but consider the ramifications of her visit to Gamusa. It plagued her thoughts, almost feeling like Ototo's final victory. There were still things beyond her reach — magic stronger than her own, and those she couldn't best in a fight — but this much she knew. It was the entire reason she hoped to avoid Lord Beerus at all costs.

But how could she go about getting stronger? The Universe was still young ("Well, relatively.") and she knew there wouldn't be many more humans who could humour her, no matter how hard she searched. This was obvious ("Obviously!"), and yet there was still more to see. There had to be music, arts, and all sorts of other tings developing out in the Universe; and all of it could be her's.

Miss Bū wanted _power_ , however. She'd always wanted to fight, even before she'd absorbed the Western Kaiōshin, and absorbing her and Ototo hadn't caused her violent urged to subside. She wanted to fight because it was her nature, and she knew she was strong. So, to her, finding someone just as strong that could be her equal was critical. But the humans were too undeveloped. Gamusa was more advanced due to its magic, but the Western Kaiōshin's knowledge informed her that the kind of life one saw on Gamusa wasn't common — though it was inevitable in later years.

And the gods were destroyed. The only ones who could challenge her in particular was Beerus, and she knew better than to confront him. "There's a stark difference in challenging and being annihilated, thank you!" She said to herself. The question remaining was obviously where should she go from here, and it took the girl another day of wandering — after which she'd passed by a planet with a developing musical culture, absorbed a woman who was particularly skilled in wind instruments, and blew the planet away — before she reached a conclusion.

 _The Demon Realm_.

Raiding heaven held no appeal for her anymore. Enma Daiō was by no means a threat, and after handling the Kaiōshin, there wouldn't be a point in tangling with the lesser Kaiō. The only entities that could entertain one demon is another; she knew this from the Western Kaiōshin's memories. At this realisation, Miss Bū felt a sort of relief wash over her. She had a new purpose. Something new to destroy.

" _KAI KAI!_ "

* * *

 **Demon Realm**

The Demon Realm, otherwise known as the Demon Realm of Darkness, was a plane of existed accessible as the tip of the Universe. It existed on the direct opposite side of Universe itself, and was as essential to maintaining balance as the existence of the Hakaishin and Kaiōshin. Compared to the vibrant life and colour of the Living Realm, the Demon Realm was bleak. The sky was a dull red with pink hues, and clouds filled the sky. The terrain was quite rocky, with stone formations dotting the landscape.

The signs of civilization were clear, as the realm was populated by Demons of various kinds, otherwise known as "Majin". Dwellings dotted the landscape, but it was clear by the formation of the buildings that social relationships were most likely strained. The most striking building, however, lay far to the east. It was one of the only dwellings not entirely crafted from stone; in fact, it appeared almost metallic. A shimmering white, it was a palace that struck an imposing figure as it loomed over the Demon Realm.

And it was here that Mechickaboola, the current ruler of the Demon Realm, dwelled. The oldest demon within existence, it was knowledge throughout the realm that Mechickaboola was an evil approaching the end of his days, and this was reflected in his appearance. Possessed of teal skin, his face was worn, and his hair and beard wre all a stark white. He donned a red outfit with white trim, worn over black pants. A cape, also black, was worn over his shoulders, and the elderly demon wore purple earrings that resembled a Kaiōshin. As if to accentuate his age, he leaned on his scepter, using it as a cane, even while sitting on his throne.

Red eyes surveyed his domain. Not out of fear, no; boredom. Mechickaboola was a Demon God. Why fear that which was impossible? He'd long-since put down the possibility of unrest within the Demon Realm at his rule, paid no mercy to those who would defy him — his children had learned this the hard way, and even his grandchildren knew to tread carefully in his presence.

A Demon God was one in control.

So it would come as surprise to Mechickaboola when a messenger rushed into the throne room of the Palace. A demon of green skin, dressed in dark robes, the figure knelt before the Demon God, and remained silent until prompted.

"Speak." said Mechickaboola sternly. His voice had the aged quality to it that one would expect of someone so far in years — though a demon who was multiple millennia old wore their age well — and it still carried presence.

"My Lord," said the messenger once he'd been addressed. "The Demon Realm...my Lord, there's an intruder!"

"An intruder?" Mechickaboola repeated. His black and red eyes did widen. This was the first time that an "intruder" of any sort had been foolish enough to invade the Demon Realm of Darkness. The realm never got anything in the way of visitors; the Hakaishin, Beerus, and his angel, Whis, had come to the dimension perhaps two million years ago, but they did not make regular appointments.

"Yes, my Lord," replied the messenger. He was still kneeling, his face towards the ground. He dared not make eye contact without express permission. "Sir, we await your orders."

"Orders, orders...of course," Mechikaboola stroked his chin. "For one intruder, foolish enough to step foot into my world without so much as an introduction...no, my grandchildren needn't be bothered with such a trifle." They were the strongest in the Demon Realm, after himself and their late parents, but the Demon God did not believe in sending ones strongest troops to handle a small problem.

Should the problem prove to become something larger though, he also couldn't afford to ignore it.

"Send the Lesser Key," Mechikaboola stated simply. "They will handle the intruder."

"As you wish, my Lord!" The messenger affirmed, before vanishing in a burst of flames.

"This could prove interesting," Mechikaboola said aloud, musing. "An intruder brazen enough to make it into the Demon Realm...I could find use for such a person. But first, how will they overcome the Lesser Key?" His staff began to float before him, and glowing sphere in the centre showing him the figure of a pink-skinned woman. "There you are. So _you_ are the intruder...Majin Bū."

* * *

 **Demon Realm, South-Western Section**

"So this is the Demon Realm," Miss Bū took in the sight of the dimension with some mild interest. "I gotta say, I'm not sure _what_ I expected. It certainly looks like it houses the Universe's worst." Landing onto a rocky surface, she took a breath. "The air isn't much better. I go from Gamusa to here. I should honestly reassign some priorities."

Not wanting to rush things, the Djinn girl walked slowly through the Demon Realm. She noticed some scattered dwellings, carved out of the stone themselves. Overhead, bat-like creatures flapped and screeched, occasionally filling the skies in colonies. Majin Bū found herself dreadfully bored. For a Demon Realm, it was a surprisingly tame location. And just as the Djinn found herself practically wishing for something, she felt a _ki_ of no particular substance rushing towards her.

Looking for the source of the _ki_ , she saw a small figure rushing her way. It was a girl, not a child, but not yet an adult, with pale white skin, similarly silver hair, and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in rags, bruised, and quite obviously running for her life. Behind her were two burly demons; more like ogres, they appeared related, with hulking forms, red skin on one, and a mottled brown on the other, with horns twisting around their heads.

Miss Bū's mouth spread into a grin, showing brilliant white teeth.

"H-Help!" called the younger demon, her eyes glistened with tears and her voice desperate.

"Stay still, runt!" snarled one of the ogres, reaching for the girl, only to just barely miss.

The pale demon girl approached Miss Bū, her face stricken and desperate. "Please! Help!"

Miss Bū looked at her with a look of indifference, and shoved her aside, her eyes shifting towards the brutish demons. Her excited expression crossed her countenance again. "Hey! You two! You feel much stronger than the runt!"

"Out of the way!" demanded one of the other ogres, rushing Miss Bū with as little care as a wild bull. Miss Bū flickered and vanished, the blow missing her easily. She reappeared atop the ogre's fist, sneering. With a simple punch, she sent the ogre careening backwards. The Djinn landed neatly onto the ground, still grinning.

"Bro!" The mottled ogre shouted, before turning to Miss Bū, furious. "Learn your place, brat!" Arms outstretched, he barreled towards Majin Bū, with the aim of catching her in a crushing grip. As his hands closed in, her body comforted and slipped through his grip like slick oil. Reappearing behind him, she landed a powerful kick to his back. He skidded along the ground, as humiliated as his red brother had been.

The young demon, who had begged Miss Bū for help, watched the female Djinn fight in awe. _She's...so strong!_ She thought in amazement.

"I guess you two aren't all that strong," mocked Miss Bū. "Still, I did want to give this spell a try." She placed her index and middle fingers together, and began to chant. A string of words came together, and the tips of her fingers crackled with electricity.

"Oi, bro!" The red ogre called to the mottled one. "Let's crush her!"

"Aye, bro!" replied the mottled one. Both were completely unaware of the powerful incantation that Miss Bū was chanting, and took to either side of the woman. Each of them opened their mouths, revealing a grey tongue and yellowing teeth. They began to form a massive orb of _ki_ in front of their mouths, flickering with power. The orbs were red with a white center, and contained enough _ki_ to annihilate everything for a quarter mile.

"Ashocia, enesia raynia!" Miss Bū placed her index and middle finger from her free hand towards the one crackling with lightning, and split the current between both hands. "Cyzios!" With a swipe of both hands at her sides, there was a veritable explosion of lightning. The blasts were arced, and cleaved through the ground, rushing towards the two ogres. The demons released their blasts, but it was far too late; the spell outstripped their own attacks in strength, nullifying them through sheer power.

There was a vibrant explosion on each side, and the two ogres had been sliced in half by the lighting spell. It was unceremonious, but they had been killed. Their bodies, charred and finding bleeding to be quite impossible, fell to the ground. Miss Bū sighed.

"So that's the kind of magic Ototo was hiding," muttered Miss Bū. "Had you not been so concerned with your planet and your shrine, you could have done some real damage to me." Walking over towards one of the charred demons, she scowled. "I expected a little more entertainment than that...and now that you're dead, I can't even absorb you." She released two _ki_ blasts, annihilating the corpses. "Boring!"

She began to walk off, without any regards for the attention she'd attracted; numerous demons were looking out of their homes at this strange girl who'd killed the Ogre Brothers, and also done considerably damage to this residential district. The pale skinned demon, however, tentatively followed after Miss Bū.

"T-Thank you," she said meekly.

"Hm?" Miss Bū looked down at the figure, curious. "You're still here, little thing? Go away. I'm too bored to even bother to kill you too." Turning on her heel, she sauntered off. The young demon had been left in silence, before steadying her resolve. She ran off after Miss Bū, leaving the wasteland behind her.

* * *

 **A/N:** _What's this? The third chapter of Little Miss Devil? Finally?! Yep! To all five of you still reading, I've finally updated this story with it's third chapter! After talking to my friend, I realised the only logical place to go was the Demon Realm, and so, drawing on a bit of Heroes for inspiration, I was also able to introduce Mechikaboola, the grandfather of Towa and Dābura (who I also mentioned). But I also took this as a chance to introduce an original character. Since I MIGHT forget before I update next (unless I update sooner), her name is Berenice — a pun on the Béarnaise sauce. Also, though it should be obvious, the "Lesser Key" group references the "Lesser Key of Solomon"._

 _I did have fun with this chapter, and I will try and update sooner than normal. As always, thanks to Demon20 for proofing it. I'll see you all in Chapter 4 as soon as I can!_


	4. White Child

**Last Time on Little Miss Devil:** _Miss Bū, having found nothing on Gamusa — at least nothing she could gain access to — decided to cut her trip across the Universe short in exchange for a new destination: the Demon Realm. Meanwhile, shortly after her arrival, the current King of the Demon Realm, Mechikaboola, the Demon God, mobilised the Lesser Key to deal with Miss Bū. However Miss Bū ran into an issue of her own; two over-eager demons chasing a young demon girl. She quickly dispatched the demons, but much to her irritation, the young demon girl has taken a liking to her. Ignorant of the approaching threat, Miss Bū's adventures in the Demon Realm continue._

* * *

Miss Bū sighed. She was currently sitting on the floor of a cave, her back leaning against a wall. One leg lay flat, the other was pulled close to her body. The Majin rested an arm upon the raised leg, and cast a weary eye towards the figure resting against her side. The white skinned youth with silver hair was currently, resting her head on the Djinn's pliable body. She still wore the rags in which Miss Bū found her.

 _Why am I just letting this little thing rest here?_ Bū thought, grimacing slightly. _Better yet, why didn't it just leave when I told it too?_ The demon girl breathed slowly, and her body scrunched together closely. Even asleep, she did not seem to feel safe. Miss Bū eyed the child carefully, and raised a hand toward her. Her entire palm began to glint with pink light; it would be so easy to kill this little thing.

 _So why can't I?_ She thought in frustration. _Did the West Kaiōshin have a thing for children? Or perhaps Ototo?_ Miss Bū grit her teeth angrily, and pulled her hand back. _Those accursed souls...are they affecting me so badly that I cannot kill this little thing?_ She pointed her head tentacle towards the youthful demon. If she couldn't dispose of it, and it insisted on travelling with her, she would need to do something about those rags. _What is contemporary demon fashion like?_

The tentacle touched the pale forehead of the girl, and Miss Bū began to observe the memories within her mental confines. She searched thoroughly, but to her surprise...

 _It doesn't know?_ thought Miss Bū, her dark eyes widening. There were plenty of interesting recollections to be found here; pain, suffering, and sadness filled them all. It seemed that the demon child hadn't known anything resembling a happy day; not a parent to be seen, no relatives to take her in. Demons were far from kind to strangers, and she'd had multiple less than savoury of encounters of all kinds. She didn't even have a name.

 _Yet what is this...?_ There was a memory, new to the demon youth, that was a genuinely happy memory; or as close as she could come to it. Miss Bū saw herself, fighting the ogres from the day before. Warmth was associated with this memory; an affection the girl had already attached to Miss Bū.

Bū's frown deepened. She didn't like that.

The tip of the tentacle began to glow white, and she shot the light towards the demon. It immersed her body, and the rags the girl wore changed into clothes more fitting to Miss Bū's tastes. _There we are...something for it to wear, at least. These suit you well, little thing._ The attire in question consisted of a cropped green top, fixed to her shoulders by straps, and a similarly coloured tunic with a leather belt, fastened by a silver buckle. She now wore footwear, boots consisting of the same material and colour as her top and bottom, with dark brown soles and tips. Accessories were an orange cape and two silver wristbands. For good measure, the girl now had a sword stored in a sheath attached to her back.

 _Whether you can use it, little thing, I suppose I'll see down the line?_

With this menial task behind her, Miss Bū exhaled, and let her own head loll to her shoulders. If the child would sleep, she may as well. It didn't seem like she was going anywhere anytime soon. Her dark eyes closed, and her breathing began to steady. Within seconds, Miss Bū was asleep...

* * *

...only to be woken within the hour by a gasp of shock. The Djinn's eyes snapped open, immediately awake and refreshed, but also severely annoyed. She didn't care for alarm clocks. Her eyes scanned the area to see exactly what had been the source of the sound, and relaxed when she realised it was merely the girl, who was looking at her new clothes with complete and utter surprise.

"Did you need to shout, little thing?" asked Miss Bū bitterly. "I don't _need_ a lot of sleep, but it sure felt nice."

"M-My clothes..!" the girl pulled gently at the ones she now wore. "W-What happened? Are these for me?" She felt a heavy weight at her back, and looked behind her to see a sword. "Kya! Where'd I get a sword?!"

Miss Bū's eye twitched. If there weren't two souls adamantly refusing to let her kill this child, she would have done away with it. But everytime she considered the thought, the influence of the two she'd absorbed was holding her back. _How can I blow up a planet but not kill a child face-to-face?!_ She thought, furiously. "OK, little thing, be quiet!" She snapped, her irritation showing. " _I_ gave you those clothes. If you're so insistent on following me around, I won't tolerate you wearing your former sorry excuse for an outfit."

"You mean it?! You'll let me stay?"

"Just don't get in my way, little thing," replied Miss Bū. "And I'll keep you alive, at least."

The youthful demon smiled brightly. It wasn't ideal, but it was a start. She felt...safe now.

"What do we call you?" inquired Miss Bū suddenly. "To me, you're 'little thing'. But I suppose other people will need something to call you."

"I...I don't have a name," muttered the girl. "My parents either left or died before giving me one..."

"I know," said Miss Bū offhandedly. She raised a thin finger to her chin, putting an inordinate amount of thinking into the name for Majin Bū. In fact, steam began to funnel out of her head. "Pocu." She said finally. "If you don't have a name, then your name is Pocu."

 _Pocu...Pocu..._ The youth thought on the name for a moment, and her face broke out into a even wider smile. She was beaming. "I like it! I'll be Pocu!" It had the ring of a Demon's name to it, whether Miss Bū knew it or not. As she shifted, she felt the sword at her back move with her, and looked at it uncomfortably. "Miss..."

"Bū."

"Miss Bū, why do I have this?" She gestured to the blade on her back.

"I like to make thing go 'boom'," explained Miss Bū, gesturing animatedly, beaming. "Other people disagree with that. Sticking with me means you will have to have some sort of protection."

Pocu gulped. She remembered quite clearly the damage that Miss Bū had caused to the ogres who had been pursuing her. The woman saving her life may have just been a happy accident, she _had_ still saved her. And that was more than anyone else had given her. Pocu placed a hand gingerly on the hilt of the blade at her back, and, fumbling, unsheathed it.

It made an all-too-familiar _shiiiiing!_ as she pulled it free, and the girl nearly dropped the blade, surprised by its weight. The blade, when it touched the floor of the cave, cut it as easily as if it had been butter. This was clearly no ordinary blade. "It's...so heavy." She firmly gripped it with both hands, and attempted a wild swing. Bū lazily avoided her new ward's attempt at a slash by simply moving her head out of the way, looking bored.

"You can at least lift it," she said dryly. The woman sighed. Why was she so restrained right now? Had she had her fill against those ogres? Was it the influence of Ototo, and her absurdly peaceful spirit? She cast an aside glance to the youth. _Or is the problem with it?_

Pocu attempted a few more haphazardly swings with the blade, and each time she made contact with the cave, she sliced clean through. It was clear that she had been given no ordinary blade. Her attempts at practise, however, were interrupted by the sudden rumbling of her stomach. Her white skin flushed pink, and she relaxed her grip on her blade.

"You're hungry?" asked Miss Bū. "Little thing, are you so useless that you can't eat?" She picked up a rock, and pointed her tentacle at it. With an explosion of purple light, the rock transformed into a cupcake. Miss Bū offered it to Pocu, who looked at it with some measure confusion.

"What's this?"

"It's food," said Miss Bū. "Sweets. Cake. Eat it."

Pocu tilted her head, perplexed. "What's 'sweets'?"

"How do you not know what 'sweets' are?" asked Miss Bū indignantly. "Little thing, are you unintelligent?! Sweets are the best food in the world!" It took all of the thinking skills she'd acquired from Ototo and the West Kaiōshin to formulate her thoughts. "Succulent and delicious; sometimes, as soft as clouds, sometimes, they're as firm but flavourful! Creamy! Gelatinous! Fluffy! Fizzy! Utterly delectable!" She was smiling like a child, and speaking animatedly.

Pocu beamed, but replied timidly. "Demons don't eat...'sweets'. All we need is meat."

"Meat?" repeated Miss Bū disinterestedly. "Sounds boring."

"I can't really describe it..." said Pocu, downcast. "I've only ever had scraps before...only the upper echelons of demon really get to eat well..."

Bū frowned. "Then go find some of this 'meat'. If it's good, I want to try it. Bring some back, little thing."

"M-Me?! I can't...! I'm not strong enough for that!"

Miss Bū leaned back, kicking her legs up. "I don't know what 'meat', so I can't make you any. I've never had it. So you're going to have to go find it. Either that, or starve to death. Take your pick."

"I-If I go get food...you'll still be here, right?" Pocu looked at Miss Bū with pleading eyes. "I won't come back to find you g-gone, will I?"

"...No," replied Miss Bū after a moment's deliberation. "I will still be here, little thing."

Pocu's face lit up, and she gripped the hilt of her blade. "OK! I will try to bring back something good!" With this goal in mind, she tore out of the cave.

 _Though I can't see why I don't just leave it_ , thought a vexed Djinn.

* * *

Miss Bū waited for what felt like an hour. Then an hour and a half. Then two hours. Her dark eyes narrowed, glancing towards the entrance to the cave. The Demon Realm's sky was a constant shade of blood red; it didn't allow for people to monitor the passing of time in the traditional way. To prevent themselves from going mad, demons had developed a different method of tracking time.

Even among humans, rudimentary timepieces were just coming into existence. But they were largely used by tracking the movements of their planet's star. It became more complicated for planet's with multiple stars, but the idea was largely the same among all planets in the Universe. Miss Bū knew this much, as she possessed the mind of Western Kaiōshin, who had watched many of these species start their development.

The demons, however, had developed an internal clock. Their sense of time — days, minutes, hours, etc — were conceived by the first demons at some far time in the past, and had since become uniform with the mind of all demons. Their schedules, due to this, remained fairly standard; the day started and ended at the same time for the majority of demons.

And little did Miss Bū know, she'd started to track time similarly to these demons; on nothing but the whim of waiting on a child. And so she continued to track the time for until the end of those two hours. She exhaled deeply, and made a move to stand up. If Pocu wouldn't return, she'd have to go look for her. Miss Bū was interested in this food called 'meat', after all. Any movement was interrupted, however, when Miss Bū saw the form of the young girl at the mouth of their cave, carrying a large beast overhead.

She was scuffed and bruised, her clothes torn in odd places, but the young demon was smiling. Pocu clambered into the cave, and set the beast down on the cave floor. Proud of herself, she grinned at Miss Bū. "I managed to bag one! It's called an Orsen!" The beast itself was nothing like what Miss Bū had seen, though she was far from an expert on fauna or any sort.

"Looks like any wild beast," interjected the Djinn ruefully. "This better not be all there is to this 'meat'."

"Nuh-uh!" Pocu pulled several snapped twigs and branches from a self-made satchel, and placed them onto the cave floor. "But meat takes time to cook."

"I already don't like it," said Miss Bū dryly.

Pocu huffed, but did the best she could with the circumstances. She inhaled deeply, and, turning towards the kindling, expelled not air, but flames from her throat. It was a controlled stream, and they ignited the kindling with ease. In moments, a fire already hot enough to cook was cackling merrily away, illuminating the cave for Pocu and Miss Bū. While her handling of the sword was still clumsy, Pocu sliced the Orsen as clean as she could, and using the remaining wood, propped the beast's carved sections over the fire to cook.

The duo sat in silence, allowing the crackling of the flames, the simmering of meat, and the aroma of the cooking flesh to fill the room. To Pocu, it was the same fare; she knew the savory smell of meat well, and could feel her mouth watering. To Majin Bū, however, it was an olfactory experience. The scent was overwhelming, having never experienced before, and she didn't know what to make of it. The Djinn looked at the flames with some interest, almost like a child.

"Is it ready?" inquired Bū, leaning over on her hands and knees, deepening her gaze into the flames.

The demon youth smiled. "Not yet; cooking is a process!"

"Hmph!" huffed the Djinn. "I could do this quicker."

"But Miss Bū, it'll taste so much better after we wait," assured Pocu quickly.

Miss Bū was hardly convinced, but decided to wait for the sake of the child. "You try my patience, little thing. This 'meat' better be the most delicious thing."

Pocu nodded confidently, and Miss Bū sighed as she committed to the wait. Ten minutes. Twenty. The two tracked time with their internal clocks sitting in silence, the only sound being the continued noises of the flames, and their prospective meal. It took but mere moments more, and and Pocu reached over to pull out one of the shish kebab, and blew on it gently. She handed it to Miss Bū, who took it gingerly.

The Djinn examined it, blinking rapidly. It _smelled_ rapturous, but it didn't look like any sweets she'd ever tried. None of the warm, bright colours she associated with a good meal. The sweet aroma of candy wasn't present here, but she found herself salivating over this new cuisine. She brought it slowly to her mouth, and gently took a bite of the new food. Her face lit up completely, as taste filled her mouth. It was a new word, one she couldn't quite describe; it was full of flavour, utterly delicious. Without much control, she rapidly devoured the meat that she had, and quickly dropped the stick, exhaling.

" _Hot! Hot!_ "

A giggle escaped Pocu's lips, and she had to keep a grip on her own shish kebab to avoid dropping it. "Miss Bū, you have to wait for it to cool! That's why I blew on it!" She noticed that Miss Bū looked at her reproachfully, cheeks puffed out in obvious discontent. "Meat can be eaten raw, but it's best enjoyed cooked! And cooked food has to cool down."

"Delicious but painful," muttered Miss Bū. "That's new. There is a lot more to this 'meat' than I thought!" She reached for another helping, and mimicked the child this time, expelling air to cool down her meal. She took a bite, and there was no overwhelming sensation of burning; with much delight, the Djinn began to properly enjoy this new food.

"So you like it?" asked Pocu eagerly.

"It's delicious!" replied Miss Bū energetically, before regaining her composure. "Though I really never have had anything like this before; this 'meat' comes from living things?"

"Yeah; a diet of meat suits people like us, here in the Demon Realm."

Miss Bū made a mental note; living things could provide sustenance other than simply being turned into sweets. The two devoured their meal with gusto, savouring each bite — the Djinn more-so than the demon girl — and threw the sticks onto the floor of the cave. With the two of them full, the mood finally turned, once again, to conversation.

"Miss Bū...how come you're here?" inquired Pocu. "You don't look like a Demon. Don't fight like one either. Compared to all of us, you're...weird." She giggled, but it was a sweet bell chime.

Bū didn't know if she was being mocked or not, but was too well fed to bother thinking hard on the issue. She rested her arms on her legs, and leaned forward. "Why did I come here? The mortal realm didn't hold any interest for me anymore. Humans are boring. I've killed the Kaiōshin and I don't see a point in harassing the Kaiō. The judge of the dead isn't any threat to me either. When Heaven and the mortal realm no longer have any merit...I decided to come here."

"On a whim?"

"I guess so," replied Miss Bū. "I don't really know what I want. Or what I'm doing. Only after absorbing that priestess—" Pocu looked at her in confusion at the mention of 'absorption', but Miss Bū didn't clarify "—did I start to feel like I was just wandering around. So now...perhaps I want to see more? The Demon Realm is new to me. The gods don't come here. Mortals don't come here. But I can. And I _did_. So I suppose I'll explore for a bit...and if I just so happen to bring destruction with me, then so be it."

Pocu blinked rapidly, trying to take it all in. "You sound amazing," she replied after a moment's deliberation. "I've always been on my own, but I haven't had that sort of freedom. To just go wherever I want, and do as I want..."

"I'm the freest soul in this Universe, little thing," agreed Bū. "And I have no idea what to do with it." She frowned. Miss Bū didn't enjoy this new contemplative nature. It came from the priestess, she knew it. If she wanted to be rid of it...she would simply have to absorb a stronger soul. The Djinn leaned back against the cave wall. "For now, we'll stay here. I've grown quite fond of this cave, little thi—"

Miss Bū's statement was cut across by a presence she felt, outside of the cave. They were shadowed by the crimson light of the Demon Realm, and their foot came into focus before their entire body. Pocu and Miss Bū didn't need more than this muddled light to know the obvious.

An intruder had made their way towards their cave.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And here it is! After another year, another chapter of Little Miss Devil rears its head. This was a fun chapter to write, no fighting, no violence, just two characters bonding with each other. My Majin Bū is a conflicted existence, and it's legitimately fun to write for someone like her. Pocu, on the other hand, is oddly pure for a demon, but perhaps this is just because she is a child? Her name comes from "Hocus Pocus" (most likely written as "_ _ホクス_ ・ _ポクス_ _",_ Hokusu Pokusu _), and thus would be Pocu (_ _ポク_ _). This carries over the theme of Dābura and Mechikaboola, who are named after popular spells. I hope you all like this chapter, and I want to update more frequently, but here is a cliffhanger to keep you interested! As always, let's thank Demod20 for proofreading! I'll see you all as soon as I can!_


End file.
